Denial
by iikimono
Summary: In which Sai is a puzzle and Ogata is in a state of denial.


Fujiwara Sai is an enigma.

And Ogata did not like that one bit. Well, more like, he didn't like the fact that he couldn't figure him out. And Ogata was, no _is_ , good at figuring things out. He wasn't the ninth-dan for nothing.

 _However_ , Fujiwara threw him off. Sometimes he's a bumbling idiot, crying about little things, and sometimes he's the intimidating Meijin he's famous for.

The first time they met, Ogata made sure to show the fact that he didn't like the man. Fujiwara came from a family that had talent for Go running in their veins. He saw him as a rival, an obstacle he had to overcome to claim the Meijin title. Fujiwara had excitedly greeted him, extending a hand (And what a beautiful hand for someone who played Go like an obsession) towards him. Ogata simply glanced at the hand, and with his signature smirk, promised to take his position away from him. Fujiwara blinked, before breaking out into a smile.

 _"I'm looking forward to it, Ogata-san."_

Ogata denies the fact that his heart skipped a beat.

Their second meeting went much more smoothly. Touya Koyo had invited him over to meet his son. When he stepped into the living room, lo and behold Fujiwara sat in front of the former Meijin, locked in a current game. He didn't look up, completely zeroed in on the game at hand. The intensity in the younger man's eyes could be felt throughout the entire room.

Ogata denies the fact that he was entranced at the sight.

Their third meeting was accidental. Ogata had been driving back home, irritated. His ex-girlfriend had followed him into the bar and berated him for flirting with another woman. She yelled out insult after insult, directed at him at first, before turning to his companion and threw a few jabs at her. Obviously, the latter did not take well to the insults being thrown at her and tackled the loud woman. Ogata merely took a swig at his drink, handed a few bills to the bartender as compensation for the drinks and for whatever property was destroyed, and walked out of the bar, leaving the two fighting women to sort out their problems.

As he drove by, a familiar cry of indignation was heard. He looked out from his rolled down window to see Fujiwara struggling to break free from another's man grasp. The man was clearly intoxicated and Fujiwara was clearly being coerced into whatever fucked up shit the man wanted to do.

A wave of absolute anger swept over Ogata. How dare the bastard?!

Stopping his car, he strode towards the two men, ignoring the curses from the drivers behind him. Reaching them, he gripped the man's arm that had Fujiwara's. The man glared but shrank back at the sight of Ogata's piercing glare.

The man managed out a terrified "L-let go man!" before Ogata's fist connected with his face. Fujiwara let out a very _girly_ (Ogata would've laughed in a different situation at it) squeak, before getting dragged by the older man. Ogata ushered him into his car and drove off.

The car ride was tense. Fujiwara constantly looked up at him, then looked away. It wasn't until soft sobs from the Meijin did Ogata finally look his way. Ogata stared incredulously at the younger man, not sure how to deal with the situation at hand.

"O-oi! What are you crying for?" He choked out, trying not to sound as gruff as he normally is. He didn't have any doubt that a less than happy tone would only cause the Meijin to sob harder.

Fujiwara looked up at him, tears flowing almost comically. "I was so scared Ogata-san!"

Ogata looked away awkwardly, reached out to pat the man's head, and muttered, "I'm here now."

Ogata _vehemently_ denies that the smile his response elicited from Fujiwara made him blush.

From then on, the Meijin had seen them as something akin to friends. He pries into Ogata's affairs, invades his personal space, drags him to cake shops, and forces him into a game of Go (crushes him too, a bit too enthusiastically) at every given chance. There are too many sides to Fujiwara. Cries too easily, terrifying when angered, intense in Go, _teasing._

And Ogata denies the fact that he fell for all Fujiwara is.


End file.
